Little Brother
by Yuurei-Chi
Summary: The story of Kiara and Sesshomaru's life from the day Inuyasha was born. Rated T for mild adult themes, language and violence. Please review!
1. The Little Brother

**Little Brother**

Author: Yuurei-Chi

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story except for Kiara and Yoshi. All other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

A shrill scream emerged from the room. It made Kiara and Sesshomaru jump from surprise. The sound hurt their ears, and they became nervous since their father was pacing back and forth in front of the door to the room. Their father only paced like that whenever he was nervous or anxious. And since their stepmother was screaming from inside the room, the six year old twins figured that their father was nervous.

"Father, is she okay?" Kiara asked.

Inutaisho looked at his daughter as he continued to pace. "Yes, Kiara, she's fine. She's having a baby, that's all."

"Huh?" Sesshomaru asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Your mother is having a baby. A little brother or sister for the two of you." Their father replied. He stopped pacing and picked up both of the twins. Then, as if he was reading their minds, Inutaisho added, "I'm anxious. Not nervous."

Kiara and Sesshomaru sighed in relief. They hated it when their father was nervous. They both knew how brave and courageous Inutaisho was, and that if there was something that made him nervous that the two of them should be nervous as well. From inside the other room, the kids could hear that their stepmother stopped screaming. The baby was born.

"Let's go," Inutaisho said. "It's time for you to meet your new brother or sister."

Inutaisho brought Kiara and Sesshomaru into the room. He placed them on the floor and went over to comfort his wife. The kids quickly ran over to the bed where their stepmother lay. They sat on the edge of the bed and saw the little bundle in her arms. The baby was covered in blankets, so Kiara and Sesshomaru couldn't see the face. Kiara reached out and pulled back the blanket wrapped around the baby so she and Sesshomaru could see the face of their new sibling. It was a boy. He was asleep and had the most angelic face that you could imagine. On top of his head was a pair of small, fuzzy dog ears that were covered with silver hair. A little bit of silver hair covered a little bit of the boy's head.

"He's beautiful," Inutaisho whispered.

"What should we name him?" his wife asked as she carefully pet the boy's little ears.

Inutaisho took the baby boy into his arms. He looked at his new son for a few seconds before deciding on a name.

"Inuyasha," he answered.

**Four Months Later:**

Inuyasha screamed and cried a lot. It was annoying for every member of the household. Inutaisho was the only one who didn't mind that much. However, he said that it wasn't that he didn't mind, it was that Kiara and Sesshomaru were as bad as Inuyasha was, and there was two of them. Besides that, Inuyasha was a quick learner. He already learned to sit up. And obviously, he knew how to get attention. Inuyasha seemed to have wanted Kiara's attention the most. Whenever she walked by him, he whimpered in a way that showed that he wanted her to hold him. Inuyasha now stretched his arms out to attempt to get the opportunity to be held by his older sister. But whenever he tried to get her to hold him, Kiara just kissed him on the forehead. Sure, Inuyasha liked that, but he wanted more. That was something that Kiara didn't realize yet.

"Kiara – catch it!" Sesshomaru exclaimed as he threw their father's wooden ball to his sister.

Kiara easily caught the ball. She threw it back to Sesshomaru. That time, Sesshomaru missed the ball and it hit their father's pet goat, Yoshi, on the head.

Yoshi snorted and started pawing at the ground. Its horns were pointed towards the kids. Kiara and Sesshomaru screamed and ran into the house. Once they were gone, the goat had calmed down.

They ran into the house and they jumped onto the futon in the living room. The two of them were playing catch pretty far out in the backyard so they had to run quite a bit to get to the living room. The twins were breathing heavily, trying to get their breaths back as they sat next to each other on the futon. It was then when their stepmother brought Inuyasha in the room.

"Can the two of you watch over your brother for a little bit?" she asked them. "He's been a handful today. I need a break."

Kiara and Sesshomaru nodded.

Inuyasha's mother put him on the futon next to Kiara and walked out of the room.

"So, what're we gonna do with Inuyasha?" Kiara asked.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I'll get a book. We can read to him." He replied. Sesshomaru got up and went to their room to find a book.

Kiara was left alone with her brother.

"So, Inuyasha …" she said. She didn't know what else to say.

Inuyasha looked up at his sister with his golden eyes. He looked into Kiara's amber eyes and smiled. The baby boy stretched out a little arm and touched Kiara's silky kimono. Inuyasha giggled and ran his fingers up and down his sister's sleeve.

"Inuyasha, what're you doing?" Kiara asked him.

Inuyasha smiled and gently tugged on Kiara's sleeve. He let out a soft whimper and cuddled against Kiara's arm.

"Do you want me to hold you?" she asked him.

Inuyasha cuddled so close against his sister that time, Kiara knew that he wanted to be held. She gently picked him up, put him on her lap and put her arms around him. Inuyasha smiled and giggled as he got comfortable.

"Relax, okay," Kiara told him.

Inuyasha stopped getting comfortable and sat as still as a statue. Within seconds, he was asleep. Kiara didn't mind. She'd stay there for awhile and let him sleep. Kiara kissed her little brother on the head and pet his ears a couple times.

Sesshomaru soon returned with a book.

"He's asleep?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah," Kiara replied. "I guess we don't need that book anymore."

Sesshomaru put the book aside and sat down next to Kiara. "He looks like an angel when he's asleep."

Kiara agreed. She smiled. She was happy that Inuyasha was so comfortable around her that he'd fall asleep in her arms like he just did. It made her feel like Inuyasha was dependant on her. It was a good feeling, and it was a feeling that she never experienced before. The feeling that her little brother was dependant on her made Kiara feel important and it made her feel like she was needed. Then, she whispered something to her sleeping brother. She said it soft enough that he wouldn't wake up, though.

"I love you, Inuyasha,"

* * *

That's the first chapter. Please review.


	2. Arrows

I'll like to thank my reviewers: duchessflamer and petpeeves12. Thanx! Okay, so here's chapter 2.

**Six Months Later:**

Inuyasha was now ten months old. Inutaisho had thought that Inuyasha would have been walking by now, but his youngest son still crawled. Inuyasha seemed to like crawling. He always hid under tables to try to get his mother to find him. But he didn't talk. Whenever he wanted someone he tugged on their clothes. Whenever he wanted something he pointed to it. His mother was constantly trying to encourage her son to talk, but Kiara, Sesshomaru or Inutaisho always interfered with her intentions by giving Inuyasha the thing he was pointing to.

"Okay, Inuyasha, what's that?" Kiara asked and pointed to her stepmother.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Let me try," Sesshomaru said. He pointed to the futon in the living room. "What's that?"

Once again, Inuyasha shrugged.

Kiara sighed. "The kid's either hopeless or making fools of us,"

"Father must have encouraged Inuyasha to make fools of us. For revenge on how we used to make fools out of him." Sesshomaru said.

**Flashback:**

Inutaisho sat holding both Kiara and Sesshomaru. The twins were six months old at the time, and to Inutaisho's surprise, they weren't screaming like they did on a regular basis. At that time of Inutaisho's life, getting Kiara and Sesshomaru to shut up was a daily routine. But at that moment, they were quiet, and it was almost like they weren't even there. That was an opportunity that would only come once in a blue moon, so Inutaisho enjoyed it while the moment lived on. Then, Kiara reached up and tugged on her father's collar.

"What is it, Kiara?" he asked.

"Dada," Kiara whispered as she touched his face.

That was the first time that Kiara ever called him that. Inutaisho was so happy, so pleased. He smiled and took his daughter's hand.

"Oh, that's so wonderful! That's so sweet!" Inutaisho exclaimed with blubbering happiness and coddling encouragement. "It's so wonderful! You're such a smart girl!"

Kiara shook her head. A slight smirk appeared on her face.

"Oh, yes! Oh yes you are!" Her father exclaimed with the same coddling encouragement and blubbering happiness.

Again, Kiara shook her head. The smirk on her face got bigger.

He continued with his chatter to be sure that Kiara understood what she meant. However, Kiara's mother walked into the room and witnessed Inutaisho's display of fatherly stupidity. She saw the look on her daughter's face and had a feeling that Kiara knew exactly what Inutaisho meant, and that she thought it was funny to have him repeat it over and over again for her own amusement. Although Kiara's mother whispered to Inutaisho that Kiara was making a fool out of him, he kept bubbling away saying yes and no to his daughter's directions. Apparently, he was perfectly willing to do so, and Kiara was perfectly willing to control her father's every expression.

**Six Years Later:**

"Mother always told us how we manipulated Father," Kiara told Sesshomaru.

"Father knows how we did it, too," Sesshomaru added. "This is revenge."

Kiara and Sesshomaru looked at their ten month old brother, who was now sitting on the floor and giggling about something.

"What do you think he's laughing about?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kiara shrugged. "He's probably trying to throw us off guard so he can make fools out of us. We've gotta ignore it."

Kiara went outside. Sesshomaru followed her. Neither of them had any idea why Inuyasha was giggling. It wasn't to make fools out of them. It wasn't just because he wanted to. It was because of what the twins didn't see. They didn't see their father come into the house from the back door, covered from head to toe in mud, with Yoshi following Inutaisho and sniffing his ass.

**Outside:**

Kiara and Sesshomaru walked around their large yard a few times. Then they sat in the gardens for a few minutes. They were bored. Usually they could find something to do, but the ideas just weren't coming to them that day. The siblings were looking for adventure at the time. Any kind of adventure would have suited them, but they just couldn't think of anything to do. It was a nice day out; they could go swimming in the waterfall that was deep in the forest behind their backyard. But that idea didn't suit them today like it usually did.

"What do you want to do?" Kiara asked.

"I don't know," Sesshomaru replied. "I guess whatever you want to do."

Kiara sighed. She climbed up onto the porch and sat there. She tried to think, but couldn't come up with anything that interested her.

"Maybe we can walk around, Kiara. You know, go out of the yard for a little bit." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Okay," Kiara said. "There's nothing else to do."

Kiara jumped down from the porch. She and Sesshomaru walked out of the yard and closer to the nearest village. They wouldn't dare enter the village alone. It wouldn't be safe for young demons like themselves. Their father always told them that they could go a little bit out of the yard, but that they weren't allowed into any villages without his supervision. They walked in the forest outside of their yard for a little bit to get some shade from the bright sunlight. The two of them got tired of walking after a little bit and sat down on a log.

"Do you have any other ideas, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You're the brains of what we do half the time."

"Whatever,"  
Kiara and Sesshomaru stayed on that log for a while until they heard footsteps coming from a yard or so away from them. They stood up in alert. Not only were there people around but the people were humans. Humans were more dangerous to them than demons. Most demons wouldn't hurt the two of them, only because of their fear that Inutaisho would kill anyone who harmed his children in any way. But humans wouldn't care. Humans and their arrows and spears were deadly dangerous to child demons.

"Let's get out of here!" Kiara said.

Kiara and Sesshomaru ran through the woods. They got more terrified by every footstep they heard the humans take. They could tell that the humans saw them, and that the humans were running at full speed. Kiara and Sesshomaru were running as fast as they could too, but the speed power in their legs was not fully developed yet. And the humans were gaining.

They could hear the voices of the humans. All they were saying was "Kill the demons before they get away!". Kiara could feel her heart skip a beat. She and Sesshomaru both heard their heart beats beating like drums. Perspiration dropped from their foreheads. Their eyes watered. The horror of this experience was getting them so terrified that it was bringing the twins to tears.

Kiara screamed. An arrow hit her in the back. The pain soared through her whole body. She could feel the blood pouring down her skin. But she kept running. Sesshomaru seemed to be slowing down. He wanted to help her.

"No! Don't! Don't slow down!" Kiara yelled.

Sesshomaru picked up the pace. He and Kiara both knew that once they got home that their father and stepmother would take care of any wounds that they might get.

Another arrow was shot. It hit Sesshomaru in the back. He screamed as the pain shot up his back as well.

"Just keep running!" Kiara yelled.

That was easier to say than to do for both of them. One of the humans was getting closer. It was gaining on them. It was then when Kiara and Sesshomaru were losing hope of surviving. They knew that there was a possibility that they might die that very day.

A little of a cliff hanger, I know. So, what do you think? Please review! Oh, and could someone tell me Inuyasha's mother's name? I'll need it for my next chapter.


	3. Death and the Words that Nobody Hears

Here's my 3rd chapter. I still need Inuyasha's mother's name, though. Isn't it Izayoi or something like that?

Last time: _That was easier to say than to do for both of them. One of the humans was getting closer. It was gaining on them. It was then when Kiara and_ _Sesshomaru were losing hope of surviving. They knew that there was a possibility that they might die that very day._

Another arrow was shot. It hit Kiara in her upper back. The arrow was shot at such a close range that it went straight through her heart. Kiara collapsed on the ground, sweat was covering her face. Sesshomaru went to help her, but he got shot in the heart as well. He fell right next to his sister. The humans caught up to their half-dead bodies.

"They're almost dead," one of the humans said. "Let's finish them off right now."

Kiara and Sesshomaru looked up at the group of humans. All of the humans were pointing arrows at the two of them; all of them were ready to shoot. Ready to kill the twins as they were already dying, lying in pools of their own blood. Kiara and Sesshomaru looked at the humans with their dirty, bloody and tear-stained faces. They whimpered in pain and in fear.

"Shoot on three," Another human said. "One … two … three …"

All of the arrows were shot at their chests. They didn't make any noise that would show their pains. The pain would be gone soon anyway. The pain would be gone as they lost their lives. Kiara and Sesshomaru both gasped for breath one last time as everything got dark. The two of them closed their eyes and died two seconds later.

"Two more demons got what they deserved," A human said. "There's nothing more to do here. We'll let them rot."

The humans were gone. They went out, looking for another victim.

**At Inutaisho's House:**

There was something wrong. Inutaisho sniffed the air and smelt it. He smelt the blood of Kiara and Sesshomaru. Along with that, he smelt death mixed in with the smell of the blood. Inutaisho growled and held back tears. He could tell that his two older children had been murdered by demon-slaying humans. Inutaisho found one of his swords. He took the one that could bring the dead back to life: Tenseiga.

He ran from the house and a minute later he found Kiara and Sesshomaru's dead bodies. Both of them had arrows shot all over them, mostly into their hearts. Inutaisho pulled the arrows out of their bodies and then used the Tenseiga to bring the two of them back to life. He hoped that when they were brought back that they would no longer have memories about their demises. Unfortunately, the twins remembered it to the very last details. When they were brought back, they were able to smell their blood. They were able to see some of the gashes in their bodies from the arrows. Since the Tenseiga was only a prototype, it could bring the dead back to life, but not heal all of the wounds.

"Father, the humans, they killed us." Kiara said.

"They shot us until they saw us dead," Sesshomaru said.

Inutaisho picked up both of his seriously injured children and brought them back to the house. He told them that he'd take care of their wounds. But he didn't tell them that he'd "take care" of the humans who killed them as well.

**Later:**

Inutaisho and his wife had bandaged up Kiara and Sesshomaru's wounds and gave them some kind of cherry brandy that got them tired so that they fell asleep. His wife tried to convince him not to think about vengeance, but it didn't work. Nobody could blame Inutaisho for wanting to kill those humans. And nobody could stop him from doing so. His wife had no choice but to let her husband do what he said needed to be done. Inutaisho said that he'd wait awhile before searching for Kiara and Sesshomaru's killers.

"How did you bring them back?"

Inutaisho showed his wife the Tenseiga. "It's a prototype. Totosai is going to make me two more that are more advanced than this. Now it can bring the dead back to life. The advanced ones would be able to also heal all wounds and make sure that whoever has it can't be murdered as long as they have the sword with them. It won't be easy, but Totosai can do it. He can do it as long as the crazy old demon doesn't get senile."

"Two more?" his wife asked.

"I'm going to give one to Kiara and one to Sesshomaru. I know that they'll end up being demon fighters when they're older. They already have enough power that makes them just as strong as Inuyasha will be when I give him the Tetsusaiga. But I don't want them to be killed like their mother was, so I'll give them the Tensaigas for protection."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha saw his parents leave the room where his older siblings were sleeping. As a ten month old baby, Inuyasha had no idea about what had happened to Kiara and Sesshomaru. He crawled over to his siblings and sat next to Kiara. Inuyasha could see all of the bandages on both of them and wondered what happened to make them hurt. Inuyasha delicately put his hand on Kiara's shoulder.

"Kiki no hurt," he whispered.

Those were the first words that Inuyasha ever said. And the only ones there to hear him were asleep.

I felt so bad while writing this chapter. I hated to have Kiara and Sesshomaru die, but they need to for another part of the story. Don't ask. My next chapter will probably be funny, so keep reading! And keep reviewing! Please keep reviewing! I might not continue the story without more reviews because I don't want to keep writing something that nobody reads!


	4. The Supernatural

This is my 4th chapter! I know you're all wondering what Kiara looks like. She looks just like Sesshomaru, except she has a different outfit. She and Sesshomaru are identical except that Kiara's moon points the opposite direction. I'm gonna post a picture of Kiara on in the future. I'll tell you when it's posted.

**Eight Months Later:**

Kiara and Sesshomaru had recovered from their injuries a month after Inutaisho brought them back to life. They were physically okay, but the scars on their backs were permanent and would never go away despite the fact that Kiara and Sesshomaru were demons. That bothered the two of them a lot. They would never have any hope of forgetting about being killed by humans. The scars will always be there, and so will the horrific memory of their death. In the long run, Kiara and Sesshomaru were both handling the situation very well.

However there was good news for the twins. Inuyasha was talking. But the 1 ½ year old hanyou wouldn't talk to or in front of Inutaisho or Izayoi yet. That confused Kiara and Sesshomaru, but they just went along with their brother. Now whenever Inuyasha wanted something, he would point to it. Or at least, that was what he would do to his parents. But Inuyasha communicated with his siblings verbally. Inutaisho never seemed to mind that Inuyasha didn't talk. But Izayoi did. She was always trying to get Inuyasha to talk, but the hanyou kept up with his pointing.

**The Next Day:  
**Kiara was just sitting with Sesshomaru when it happened. They had gone out into the backyard to see the entire ground covered in a layer of cherry blossoms. It brought back fun memories from when they were toddlers. Kiara and Sesshomaru used to grab handfuls of cherry blossoms and throw them at each other. They also used to roll around in them like little kids would roll around in snow. So that day, the two of them decided to play in the cherry blossoms like they did as toddlers. After a half hour, they got tired and lay down as they looked up at the bright blue sky.

Kiara saw that Sesshomaru was looking at one cloud in particular.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru pointed to a cloud that hung over a pile of firewood. "It looks like a horse."  
Kiara raised a brow. To her, it looked like an animal with two heads. The body did look like a horse's, but she had no argument with herself that the "horse" had two heads.

"Since when did horses have two heads?" Kiara asked.

Sesshomaru didn't reply. He seemed to know that what Kiara was saying possibly had an insult coming up. And that was true. Kiara insulted Sesshomaru whenever she thought he was acting stupid. She never meant anything by it, she just meant to fool around and have some innocent fun. Kiara always tried to seem like she wasn't serious, but a lot of times it seemed like she was, so Sesshomaru took her insult seriously. However, Kiara would never stop having her fun. She swore that she had been insulting her twin brother since the day they existed, and she was surprisingly proud of that.

When Sesshomaru didn't reply, Kiara sat up and looked towards the firewood pile. What she saw there didn't seem to be realistic. But Kiara knew that she wasn't seeing things or imagining things. What she saw was really there. Kiara saw a boy about her age. He had silver hair that was tied back into a short ponytail. He had sad copper colored eyes and a cut across his face. The boy also wore ripped up clothing that was stained with blood. He was obviously a demon. But he was transparent, so Kiara was able to see the firewood pile right behind the boy. Kiara couldn't believe what she was seeing, but she knew that it was real. Kiara wasn't exactly one of those people who were superstitious and believed in spirits, but she always figured that it could be possible. She liked to use the idea of the supernatural to tell horror stories. She had told stories about ghosts, vampires, zombies, but mostly ghosts. And now she was seeing a ghost in her own backyard. It intrigued her, but freaked her out a little that there was something dead in the yard. As she looked at the ghost, Kiara wondered if anyone else could see the dead boy.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru rolled over onto his side to face his sister. "What?"

Kiara pulled her brother into a sitting position. "Look by the firewood."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kiara sighed. "Just do it, okay."

Sesshomaru looked over at the firewood. He was scared when he saw the boy with the white hair, cut-up face and ripped and blood stained clothes. The boy was transparent, too. It was obviously a ghost, if there was such a thing. Sesshomaru didn't want to admit that he saw it. He figured that it was just a projection from his imagination due to hearing so many of his sister's ghost stories. But he still saw it. And no matter what, he couldn't convince himself otherwise. Sesshomaru didn't want to tell Kiara that he saw it, but he didn't want to lie to her, either.

"Don't you see it?" Kiara asked. "Don't you see the boy? He has silver hair, he's cut-up, he has ripped and blood stained clothes."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He just kept looking at the firewood.

"You don't see it, do you," Kiara sighed. "Sesshomaru, I know that I've told many ghost stories over the years and that I have a large imagination. I also know that I joke around a lot. But I'm not imagining things, Sesshomaru." Kiara took a deep breath. "There's a ghost over there in front of the firewood. Don't you see it? He's dead, Sesshomaru! He's dead!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kiara. He nodded. "I do see it, Kiara. I don't want to admit it, but I do. There's a ghost haunting our yard."

Kiara was relieved that her brother could see it, too. She knew that Sesshomaru wasn't lying. Kiara knew her twin brother so well that she could tell when he was joking or serious, and the way he said that he saw the boy proved it that he was serious and that he really did see the ghost.

"I wonder how he died," Kiara mumbled. "Murdered, maybe?"

"I think he was murdered," Sesshomaru told her.

Kiara slapped the palm of her head to her forehead. Sometimes Sesshomaru could be very flakey and say things right after the person talking to him said it. Kiara shook her head.

"I just said that maybe he was murdered," Kiara sighed.

"Oh,"

But right now Kiara wasn't thinking about Sesshomaru's comment. She wasn't really focusing on anything else besides the mystery she wanted to solve inside her own mind. Kiara couldn't help but wonder about the ghost. Who is he? How did he die, exactly? Who killed him? And most of all: Why is he in their yard? Kiara had a feeling that she wanted to talk to this ghost, to ask him these questions, basically just to know what he's doing in her family's backyard. She also found the subject to interest her. All these years she didn't really believe in the supernatural, she just used it as a way to entertain her family with her ghost stories. But now, it was like her stories were coming true before her very eyes. Now, Kiara had a reason to believe in the supernatural.

Besides all of that, Kiara wanted to know if anyone else besides her and Sesshomaru could see the ghost boy. Could Inutaisho see him? Could Izayoi see him? Could Inuyasha see him? And if anyone else could, have they seen him before? Millions of questions fluttered through Kiara's mind. Millions of questions that she was just dying to know the answers to. And now, another question added to the millions that she was already thinking about.

Does Sesshomaru feel the same way as me about the ghost situation? Kiara thought. She looked at Sesshomaru, who was now trying to take his eyes off of the ghost, but couldn't exactly do it.

Maybe, she thought again. I'll ask him. Because if we both feel the same way about this, we can work together to talk to the ghost about the things we're wondering about … if we ever see this ghost again.

Well, that's the end of the 4th chapter! Please, please, please review! I want to know if anyone likes this ghost scenario. Anyway, I just thought I should tell you that I accept ideas for my next chapters. If you have any good ideas, I'd like to hear them. Because if I think they're good, I just might use the basic plot for another chapter and just alter things a little.


	5. Doing the Plan

Okay, so here's my 5th chapter! For all those who reviewed, thanks!

**A Few Days Later:**

Kiara and Sesshomaru didn't see the ghost since the first encounter. You wouldn't even call it an encounter, exactly. It was just an odd circumstance and the twins figured that it was all in their heads. They lived on and astonishingly forgot about the ghost. Because they assumed that the ghost was all in their imaginations, they didn't mention it to their father or stepmother.

"Kiki, Shoshomu, sih wa me," Inuyasha said. He ran over to the futon and jumped on top of it. Kiara and Sesshomaru both didn't have anything to do on their minds so they sat down with their brother.

Kiara sat on the end of the futon and Sesshomaru sat between her and Inuyasha. That was a wrong move. Inuyasha absolutely refused to not sit next to his older sister. So he slid off of the futon and started to sit in the small bit of space between his older siblings. Since there wasn't much room for him, Inuyasha tried to shove Sesshomaru aside.

"Quit it!" Sesshomaru snapped with a little bit of a whine in his voice. He, like Inuyasha, wanted to sit next to Kiara.

"NO!" Inuyasha snapped in a loud voice.

Kiara slapped the base of her palm to her forehead. This happened quite often since she was popular with both of her brothers. She always got sick of it, but learned to live with all of this. She and Sesshomaru usually had some kind of sibling rivalry, just by competing against each other to win a game or to win their father's attention. However, the rivalry between her and Sesshomaru wasn't much compared to that between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Okay, if you both want to sit next to me so bad, I'll sit between the two of you," Kiara said, trying to solve the problem.

Sesshomaru seemed to be fine with it. But Inuyasha opposed Kiara's idea.

"No," Inuyasha said, beginning to pout. "Kiki stay. Shoshomu go."

Kiara sat back down at the end of the futon. She wasn't in the mood to argue today, especially since Inuyasha was quite sensitive. It wasn't hard to make the young toddler cry.

"No," Sesshomaru mocked. "Inuyasha go."

Kiara had enough of this. She wasn't in the mood to argue. She wasn't in the mood to not only hear an argument by be why the argument was going on in the first place. Kiara stood up. "Fine, I'll go. Both of you can stay."

As she began to walk away, Inuyasha cried, "No! Stop!" He sounded like he was going to break out in tears any second if Kiara kept walking away from him. Kiara stopped and walked back to the futon.

"I'll find something to do," Sesshomaru said. "I can see that this argument is putting strain on you. Find me when you're done with the kid."

"Okay, if I don't have something else to do," Kiara said. Sesshomaru walked away and Kiara picked up Inuyasha.

Inuyasha squealed in delight as his sister held him in her arms. To Inuyasha, Kiara felt so soothing, so tranquil. There was something about her that reminded him of Inutaisho. Inuyasha gripped Kiara's shirt and brought his face close to it.

"Are you tired or something?" Kiara asked.

Inuyasha yawned and nodded. He snuggled closer to his sister and closed his eyes. Kiara decided to let him fall asleep in her arms. She was strong enough to hold Inuyasha, even when he was asleep and heavier than when he was awake. Kiara carried her brother around the house until she realized that he was asleep. Inuyasha's exhaling sounded like a high-pitched sigh as he slept in Kiara's arms. Personally, Kiara thought that the sighing was cute. It made Inuyasha sound so innocent and vulnerable, and his soft-looking face just made him look even more adorable. Once Kiara was sick of carrying around her brother, she found Izayoi.

"Can you take him? I've been carrying him for awhile, and he's pretty heavy." Kiara asked.

"Sure," Inuyasha's mother replied and took the boy from Kiara's arms.

Kiara went to find Sesshomaru, who was sitting in the gardens and drawing in the dirt. She went up behind him and looked over his shoulder to see a messed-up drawing of what looked like to be a cat. The cat looked mangy and also looked like it had three tails and four ears. Kiara didn't know what Sesshomaru did to make it look this way, but he obviously was good at messing-up drawings.

"That sure looks mangy," Kiara commented. "It's good. I'm not crazy about cats."

"I'm trying," Sesshomaru said. "You really think it's good?"

"If you dislike cats," Kiara replied. "So, do you want to do anything?"

Sesshomaru stood up and erased the drawing of the demented cat from the dirt with his foot. "Yeah. But it's getting late. Dinner should be ready in around an hour or so."

"I know," Kiara told him. Then she got an idea when she saw their father's goat, Yoshi, run across the yard. She smiled mischievously as she saw the goat that she and Sesshomaru both hated. Yoshi always scared the two of them ever since they were four. Sesshomaru saw what his sister was looking at and he also smiled the same kind of smile that Kiara smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kiara asked.

"Yep," Sesshomaru replied.

"Want to put Yoshi on the roof?" Kiara asked, knowing for sure what the answer would be.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru replied. "And I know the right way to do it, too."

Sesshomaru told Kiara how he thought they should put Yoshi on the roof. He said that they'd have to sneak outside at night when Yoshi was asleep. Next, he explained how the two of them would have to tie Yoshi up with six ropes that were attached to the roof and then pull the goat up. Kiara finished the plan with saying that they'd then keep Yoshi tied up so that he wouldn't fall off of the roof and that they'd hide the ladder so that there would be even more trouble with getting the goat down.

"Kiara! Sesshomaru! Time for dinner!"

They heard their father call them inside. The twins exchanged smiles and ran inside for dinner. Kiara and Sesshomaru both knew that they would have a lot of fun that night … but Yoshi would be tortured. They'd get Yoshi back for the scares that he gave them all those years ago. And the two of them would be keeping their mother's spirit alive by showing hatred towards Yoshi. One of the biggest bones of contention between their mother and Inutaisho was the goat. It all started when Inutaisho was joking around and told his first wife that he would have the goat sleep in the bed with them. But it turned out not to be a joke when Inutaisho's wife got angry and slept outside in a hammock. However, after that, Inutaisho would talk to the goat a lot or talk about the goat a lot. It always seemed like Inutaisho and Yoshi were best friends. And Inutaisho even said that they were at one time. He always said that Yoshi was a man's goat. Kiara and Sesshomaru's mother never understood what her husband meant by this, but Yoshi always remained a problem in their lives. This was because of attempting to find the goat a girlfriend – or even a friend of its own kind – always failed miserably.

**Later that Night:**

Kiara and Sesshomaru had gone to bed that night a few hours after eating dinner. Between dinner and when they went to bed, the twins practiced meditation with their father. But now they were in bed, but only one of them was asleep. Kiara was awake, waiting for the right time to wake up Sesshomaru and for the two of them to put Operation-Yoshi-On-Roof into action.

Kiara lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't fall asleep, even if she tried. She was too excited about putting Yoshi on the roof. And besides, Kiara didn't want to end up falling asleep and that neither of them would have waken up in time to do their plan. This was the only time that Kiara was glad that Sesshomaru snored. At least it would keep her awake as long as she didn't give in to being tired. That didn't seem to be a problem because Kiara was wide-awake. Whenever she was wide-awake, it was almost impossible for her to fall asleep.

Kiara stood up and looked out the window. She saw a full moon glow in the black night sky and cast its light onto the yard. Kiara always liked the moon. It was one of the many things in common that she had with her twin brother. She and Sesshomaru thought that they liked the moon so much because of the markings on their foreheads. Sesshomaru had a crescent moon that pointed to his left, and Kiara had a crescent moon that pointed to her right. Their mother had Sesshomaru's marking on her forehead, but Kiara's was still the same, except it pointed a different way. That was probably why the two of them cherished the moon markings on their foreheads so much. It reminded them of their mother.

As Kiara searched the ground for Yoshi, she saw an owl glide through the air. She followed the bird and ended up finding Yoshi, who was sleeping in a fenced-in square of the yard. Yoshi was a sound sleeper, so Kiara figured that there shouldn't be a problem with putting the goat on top of the roof. She smirked and ran over to where Sesshomaru slept. She woke up Sesshomaru and told him that it was time.

"Really?" Sesshomaru yawned.

"Yeah," Kiara replied. "Come on, let's go."

Sesshomaru smiled. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

The two of them got the ropes that they were going to use and snuck outside to start the plan. They quickly tied up Yoshi and then got a ladder from the storage shed. Sesshomaru set up the ladder against the wall while Kiara made sure that the knots they tied were tight enough to withstand the goat's weight. Kiara then climbed up the ladder while holding the ends of three out of the six ropes. Sesshomaru then climbed up the ladder and held onto the ends of the remaining three ropes.

"Ready? Pull." Kiara whispered.

The twins pulled as hard as they could. Yoshi lifted off of the ground. They kept pulling, using all of the muscles in their arms to finally get their father's pet goat onto the roof. They were out of breath by the time they completed pulling up the goat. Kiara and Sesshomaru then climbed down the ladder, leaving Yoshi tied up and sleeping on top of the roof. Then, they took the ladder and hid it in the back of the storage shed. Before returning inside, they took a look at their job. The two of them exchanged glances and sniggered as they snuck back into the house.

"You tired?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kiara nodded.

"Good. I don't know if I'd be able to fall asleep again knowing that you'd be up all night."

"It's alright, Sesshomaru," Kiara assured him. "I'll be able to fall asleep. Especially now that I know that we got our ultimate revenge on Yoshi."

The two of them quietly laughed a little but then stopped.

"Kiara? What will Father say when he sees his goat on the roof?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He's … gonna be … mad …" She replied as she started thinking of possibilities of their father's anger. "Let's just try to get some sleep. It'll be easier for us to try to think of a way out of this mess when we're not as tired."

"Right,"

Kiara and Sesshomaru eventually fell asleep. But neither of them fell asleep without thinking of the surprise that Inutaisho would have the next day.

That's it. Review if you like it and want to find out what happens next!


	6. The Punishment

This is chapter 6. I don't have anything else to say, so I'll just get on with the story.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

That was what Kiara and Sesshomaru woke up to that morning. Their father's voice was so loud that it echoed like crazy throughout the house. It made Kiara and Sesshomaru jolt out of bed and almost made them see what was going on. But they stopped themselves because they knew why their father was yelling. Inutaisho obviously discovered the goat on the roof, and now he would be yelling and screaming for the rest of the day. Kiara and Sesshomaru were scared to hear their father yell like that. Once when they were three years old, Inutaisho got so angry that he made a volcano erupt. That was for breaking an antique vase. The twins wondered how bad it would be for Yoshi being on the roof.

The two of them listened to hear their father and their stepmother talking. Actually, it was more like their father yelling and their stepmother talking and trying to calm Inutaisho down.

"Inutaisho, we'll get the goat down," they heard Izayoi say. "Just stop yelling. You're going to wake up the whole area, not to mention Kiara, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

"You're right, Honey," Inutaisho said calmly. Then his attitude tremendously changed. "KIARA! SESSHOMARU! GET OUT HERE! NOW!"

Kiara and Sesshomaru looked at each other. They both had signs of fear in their eyes. But both of them knew that their punishment would be even worse if they didn't obey Inutaisho. The two of them took a deep breath and nervously went outside to face their father's wrath. As Kiara walked outside with Sesshomaru, she could hear funeral music playing in her mind.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU JACKASSES THINKING! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WILL BE TO GET MY PRECIOUS GOAT OFF OF THE DAMN ROOF!" Inutaisho barked.

Kiara and Sesshomaru just stood there, shaking in fear. Then, Inuyasha walked outside. He was crying because of all of the commotion. Inuyasha was probably scared because of all of the yelling. Izayoi picked up Inuyasha and started comforting him.

"Inutaisho, don't be too hard on them. They're only kids." Izayoi told her husband. "I have to go calm down Inuyasha." She walked into the house, leaving Kiara and Sesshomaru alone with their father.

"THE TWO OF YOU – SIT DOWN OVER THERE! I'LL GET TO YOU WHENEVER I DO! YOU'LL STAY THERE UNTIL I GET TO YOU – EVEN IF YOU'RE WAITING THE WHOLE DAMN NIGHT!" Inutaisho barked out the command as he pointed to a place under a tree.

"Yes, Father," Kiara and Sesshomaru both said. Their voices were so soft and fragile, almost whimper-like.

The two of them went to the place where their father ordered them to sit. They knew that they would probably be waiting there together until dinner. Whenever Inutaisho did this, it was because he needed to calm down and that he didn't want to end up hitting the two of them. Kiara and Sesshomaru knew that they would be waiting there for a long time because it would take a long time for Inutaisho to calm down enough that he would feel like he would be able to approach them without hitting them.

"Kiara, what do you think we'll have to do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know," Kiara replied. "Father might make us …" she squinted in disgust. "… Give the goat a bath."

Sesshomaru then said that Inutaisho might make them clean up Yoshi's droppings for a month. Then Kiara said that their father might make them entertain Yoshi by letting the goat chase them around the yard. Then Sesshomaru said something, then Kiara again. The lists of the punishments that they would receive went on and on and on. The ideas went from shaving Yoshi to feeding Yoshi to cleaning the goat's feet. The list was endless.

Kiara and Sesshomaru sat under the shade of that tree until it got dark enough that they were able to see the moon and stars with no problem. They were sitting out there to see Izayoi and Inutaisho get Yoshi down from the roof. They were out there so long that the two of them were able to take a two to three hour nap that ended hours before their father finally approached them.

Inutaisho looked much calmer than earlier, but he still looked very angry. Kiara and Sesshomaru held onto each other for dear life. They didn't know why they were doing that, they just did. It wasn't like Inutaisho was going to murder them like those demon hunters once did.

"Are we all okay?" Inutaisho said. When neither Kiara nor Sesshomaru gave an answer besides nervous nods, Inutaisho said, "Good. Okay. I didn't make a volcano erupt and your stepmother and I were able to get Yoshi down pretty easily. However, the two of you will still be punished. Your punishment will not have anything to do with the goat."

Kiara and Sesshomaru both let out sighs of relief.

"But the two of you will have to watch over Jaken for a week." Inutaisho told them.

Kiara and Sesshomaru both thought that watching over Jaken for a week would be worse than having to deal with Yoshi. Jaken was their father's ugly, annoying and stupid servant imp. Nobody in their family ever liked having to deal with Jaken. The imp was so annoying that he made Myoga – a flea demon that sucked their father's blood and served him on the flea's own will – seem like a perfect angel.

"Is that understood?" Inutaisho asked them. "Jaken for a week."

"Yes, Father," Kiara and Sesshomaru said.

"Good," Inutaisho told them. "The two of you can come in now. It's time for dinner."

**That Night:  
**Neither Kiara nor Sesshomaru were able to fall asleep. All they could think about was how horrible it would be to have to deal with the imp for a week. In their opinions, this punishment was plain mean. They thought that nobody deserved to be stuck with Jaken.

"I would have preferred to have to do something with the goat," Kiara said. "Despite how much I hate Yoshi, I hate Jaken more."

"Father could have whipped me with a leather belt and I would have been happier than having to be with Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

"At least we're in it together,"

"Yeah, that's true,"

Kiara and Sesshomaru barely got any sleep that night. Being tired would just make being stuck with Jaken worse. To be with Jaken for a week, you would need patience. But if you're tired, patience would definitely be something that you would lack. Kiara woke up first to find that it was morning. She groaned. Kiara dreaded the next seven days that would await her and her brother. Sesshomaru woke up a few minutes later.

"It's morning already?" he groaned.

Kiara nodded. "This is gonna be horrible,"

Kiara started to pace around the room to get an idea to get Jaken out of the way. There had to be something that they could do. She knew that they would have to have Jaken bring them something that would take him over a week to find and bring back to them. Kiara smiled. She did something that she thought that she wouldn't be doing for a week.

"Why are you smiling?" Sesshomaru asked. "We're gonna be miserable."

"Because I know of a way to get Jaken away from us for a week," Kiara replied.

"How?" Sesshomaru asked anxiously.

Kiara told Sesshomaru about her plan. Sesshomaru thought that it was a good idea. He said that now they only had to think of what they wanted Jaken to get them. After a half hour, the two of them came up with commanding Jaken to find them a bushel of grapes.

"This is perfect!" Kiara exclaimed. "They're small and hard to find! It's gonna take Jaken weeks to get it all to us – never mind days!"

The two of them laughed. The thought of getting out of their punishment for the first time in their lives felt good. It felt especially good because the punishment they were getting out of was one of the worst ones that they would have thought of.

An hour later, Jaken came. He was as irritating as always and his voice was just as horrible as it was the last time that Kiara and Sesshomaru heard it. Jaken knew that Inutaisho told him to stay with the two of them for a week. But Jaken could never disobey an order. Right when their father was out of the room that Kiara and Sesshomaru were in with Jaken, the two of them were ready to do their plan.

"Jaken, we want you to get us a bushel of grapes," Kiara commanded.

"Yes, Lady Kiara!" Jaken exclaimed in his bubbly voice.

Jaken ran out of the house and set off to find Kiara and Sesshomaru the bushel of grapes.

"That didn't take much," Sesshomaru laughed.

**Later:**

"Kiara, Sesshomaru, where's Jaken?" Inutaisho asked them later on that afternoon.

"Bringing us something," Sesshomaru replied.

Inutaisho slapped the base of his palm to his forehead. "I should have made it that the imp couldn't take orders from the two of you. Oh, well, it was my mistake. I'll cancel out on the Jaken punishment since the two of you were clever enough to come up with the idea of giving him an order. Just out of curiosity, what did the two of you tell him to get you?"

"A bushel of grapes," Kiara replied.

Inutaisho sighed. "I should have seen that coming. Ah, well it was probably punishment enough to have the two of you staying up all night because you were thinking about how treacherous it would be to be stuck with Jaken."

Kiara and Sesshomaru smiled a little bit.

Inutaisho walked away. As he left Kiara and Sesshomaru, he was thinking about who he would leave Jaken to. Inutaisho knew that one of these days that he would die, and that Jaken would need someone to serve if he wasn't dead already.

Kiara and Sesshomaru can't stand Jaken, but they can handle him pretty well, Inutaisho thought. If Jaken's still alive whenever I die in the future, maybe I'll have him be their servant.

* * *

Okay, you know the drill. Review so I know if you like the way my story's going on. I'll take ideas for future chapters. Sorry that this doesn't have much baby Inuyasha in it, but my next chapter will have a lot of him. I have an idea for my next chapter, but I'd like ideas for the ones after. 


	7. Tortured By a Human

Here's my 7th chapter! I'm so happy! This story got 15 reviews! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

If Kiara and Sesshomaru would have regretted anything at that point in their lives it would be what they did that day. That very day that haunted certain periods of time every four months that would continue on for years to come. However, Kiara and Sesshomaru had no idea what the outcome of what they did would be. It all started when Izayoi's aunt, Kagome, came to visit. Kiara, Sesshomaru, Inutaisho and Inuyasha (who was now two years old) had never met Kagome. And once they did they wished that lives would have remained that way.

Izayoi's aunt was a pleasant enough person but when it came to what she wanted or wanted to do, she was very strict and domineering. Not that much different from Inutaisho, for a matter of fact. She had a pleasant enough face that seemed to disappear when her 'lessons' began. Almost as if someone threw a mask over her face.

You may be wondering what these 'lessons' are. Well, you'll find out in just a moment.

It all started when Inutaisho gave Kiara and Sesshomaru drawings of sutra scrolls to study. The two of them got bored and started to rip pieces from the paper, roll them into little balls and throw them across the room. Unfortunately, Kagome caught them and began to lecture the two of them about why they shouldn't throw paper like that.

"In conclusion, you should not throw paper because –" Kagome began to conclude the ongoing boring lecture.

"Should not do what!" Inutaisho asked in a stern voice. He happened to have walked into the house during Kagome's lecture.

Kiara and Sesshomaru started trying to hide the sutra scroll drawings. It didn't work. When Inutaisho saw that they had been fooling around and ripping up the paper instead of studying, he got angry at them.

"The two of them should be taught proper manners," Kagome said. "Why don't I teach them if it is fine with you, Inutaisho?"

Thinking this would be a good enough punishment for ripping up the drawings, Inutaisho replied, "I think that would be a great idea."

"Good. We will start tomorrow." Kagome said and walked away.

Inutaisho grabbed the papers out of Kiara and Sesshomaru's hands and walked away, leaving the two of them looking like deer in headlights.

That was how the lessons were brought up. And that was the very day that Kiara and Sesshomaru wished that they could have re-lived. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time as they did the wrong thing. And for that, they would be paying for it for years.

**The Next Day: When the Torture Began:**

Kagome went on and on with her 'lessons' about manners. She read portions of chapters from a book called The Emperor's Classic Collection of Manners and Social Graces. Kagome read about not throwing paper, sitting up straight, bowing your head gracefully, averting direct eye contact with the person speaking and many other topics that made Kiara and Sesshomaru feel like they were going to die of boredom. It went so far that the two of them ended up falling asleep while Kagome discussed proper use of the hands when speaking and listening.

Kagome rapped the table aggressively and told the two of them to stand. Since passive learning wasn't their strength, she would apply interactive learning techniques. In other words, they would have to do things that she told them to do such as standing properly, walking properly, sitting properly … the list went on and on and seemed like it would never come to an end. She reviewed five different types of bows, each meant for a person of different rank. Then she asked a question from what she had read before. She said that whoever answered it properly would be able to sit aside with her and dole out constructive criticism to the other. Since neither of them responded to that request because neither of them had listened before, she took the book and had them each read paragraph by paragraph exactly what she had gone over for an hour. By the time they were they were done, Kiara and Sesshomaru both felt like they had died of boredom and that their spirits were trapped in their house for eternity. To their relief, Kagome closed their lesson for that day. To their horror, Kagome said that they would start earlier the next day.

The next day was just as bad as the first, along with the day after that, and the day after that. Kagome had tortured Kiara and Sesshomaru for a week with the same mind-erasing lessons. After that week that seemed to go on forever, Kagome left, saying that she would return every four months to not only visit Izayoi and her family, but to teach Kiara and Sesshomaru more.

Kiara and Sesshomaru heard that the week was over and were so happy that they felt like jumping for joy. However, when they heard that she would come back every four months, the two of them felt like beating up their stepmother's aunt. The moon marking on Kiara's head began to flash out black light, just like it always did when she was angry. Kagome had also said that when Inuyasha was older that he would be taught as well. But nothing could heal the anger that flashed through Kiara and Sesshomaru at that moment.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. But I still have chapter 8 up, too. Please review for both of my chapters!


	8. The Flying Samurai

Okay, chapter 7 was really short, so I did chapter 8 too! I hope you like it!

* * *

**Two Years Later:**

"Oneesan! Oniisan!" a four year old Inuyasha exclaimed. "Can you teach me how to kill a demon?"

Kiara and Sesshomaru, who were kicking a ball around, both sighed. Inuyasha had been bothering them all day. First, he begged them to run around with him. Second, he kept bothering them to play hide-and-seek with him. Third, he bothered them about spending time with him. And now, the fourth time Inuyasha had bothered the two of them that day was about teaching him how to kill a demon. Since Kiara and Sesshomaru were both ten years old, they had learned basic demon slaying three years ago when they were seven. And Inuyasha wanted to learn so he could know as much as they did. Kiara and Sesshomaru had spent time with Inuyasha the whole day, from running around with him to just plain spending time with him. The twins wanted the rest of their day to be without their younger brother getting in the way.

"So?" Inuyasha exclaimed with a whine in his voice. "Can you teach me? You are so strong!"

"No," Kiara and Sesshomaru both said immediately. Then Kiara added, "We're sure Father would like to give you your lessons."

"He'll teach you when you're seven," Sesshomaru told him. "But Kiara and I can't teach you."

Inuyasha sighed and said okay. However, he didn't go away. He stood there, watching his older siblings kick the ball back and forth. Kiara and Sesshomaru both wanted Inuyasha to go away. They didn't even want him in their presences.

"Can you play with me?" Inuyasha asked in a sweet little boy voice. "Please, Oneesan? Please, Oniisan?"

Sesshomaru kicked the ball to his sister and Kiara caught it with ease. Neither of them wanted to play with Inuyasha, but they knew from personal experiences that Inuyasha was so sensitive that if they rejected him that he would burst out crying, and he wouldn't stop until someone played with him.

Kiara and Sesshomaru stood together and started to whisper among each other. They both agreed that they would have to play with Inuyasha if they didn't want to get in trouble. The two of them looked at Inuyasha to see him sitting down in the grass as he sucked his thumb. They sighed. But then Kiara got an idea.

"Remember when Hakkaku told us about the story that his father told him?" Kiara asked. "The one about the flying samurai?"

Sesshomaru nodded. His and Kiara's friend, Hakkaku was a dog-demon boy who was their age. The two of them had known Hakkaku since they were babies since Kiara and Sesshomaru's mother and Hakkaku's mother were friends. Hakkaku's father was a demon who traveled around Japan, assisting in various demon battles taking place. Because of his travels, Hakkaku's father had heard many stories that were legends throughout the demon world. He told his son the stories, which Hakkaku later on told Kiara and Sesshomaru. The latest story was about a samurai that could fly. The samurai befriended demons and took them to a magical place. There, the samurai and the demons ended up in a battle against a nefarious cat-demon.

"Maybe we can make Inuyasha fly," Kiara said.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Make Inuyasha fly?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

Kiara said that they could harness Inuyasha using a rope and then put the rope over a high and sturdy tree branch.

"Oh, I see what you're saying!" Sesshomaru said. "We can then swing him around!"

Kiara nodded and the two of them started quietly snickering. They both thought that it would be funny. The two of them planned to swing him around fast so that they could scare him away from them.

"If we ask him nicely but tell him that it would be dangerous but that it would be exciting, he might go for it," Kiara whispered. "But if he doesn't do it, he'll probably walk away, so that way we'll get rid of him for a while."

"So?" Inuyasha asked loudly. "Can I play with you?"

"Yeah," Sesshomaru replied. "We have a game that we'll play with you. It would be dangerous. But it will be very exciting."

"You're gonna fly," Kiara told Inuyasha. "We'll swing you from a tree branch,"

Inuyasha thought for a moment as he stretched out the word 'well'. "I guess I'll try …"

Kiara and Sesshomaru took a rope and tightly used it as a harness. Then they found the high tree branch that the two of them sat on a lot. It would obviously be sturdy enough. They pulled Inuyasha up high. Inuyasha seemed very exciting. He spread out his arms like wings and smiled.

"Look at me!" He exclaimed. "I'm a birdie!"

At first, the two of them swung him gently. But the longer the game went on, the faster Inuyasha was swung. Kiara and Sesshomaru laughed as they swung him faster and faster. The two of them were very amused by the flying samurai game. However, Inuyasha was getting scared. He screamed out of terror. His scream was also a squeal, since it was high-pitched and sounded like a scream coming from a four year old girl instead of a four year old boy. Then, Inuyasha began to cry. He was bawling out sobs. Kiara and Sesshomaru knew that they had to get him down – and fast. They stopped swinging him. But Inuyasha was like a pendulum. He kept swinging back and forth. Back and forth.

Inutaisho had heard the screaming and crying and came outside to see Kiara and Sesshomaru holding the rope, and a terrified Inuyasha swinging back and forth from a high branch of a tree.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! GET HIM DOWN!" Inutaisho barked.

"We're trying, Father," Kiara said. "But he's built up a good rhythm."

With a loud blast, Inutaisho yelled, "GET – HIM – DOWN!"

With a great deal of trouble, Sesshomaru almost getting his fingers caught under the rope, the two of them got Inuyasha down. Inuyasha plopped to the ground, which just made him cry more.

Inutaisho pointed at Sesshomaru and Kiara. "YOU! YOU! WAIT RIGHT THERE! WAIT THERE FOR TWO WEEKS – TWO MONTHS – TWO YEARS – UNTIL I GET TO YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Kiara and Sesshomaru nervously nodded.

Although they weren't waiting there for two weeks, two months or two years, it did seem like they were waiting there for at least two hours.

* * *

Is this a cliff hanger or what? We don't know how Inutaisho is going to react! Review if you like it and want to find out what happens next! 


	9. Amulet in the Well

Here's my 9th chapter! I think it's gonna be really good! You'll really like this one if you liked chapter 8.

* * *

Perhaps because they got of easy, the next time Kiara and Sesshomaru got bored they decided to try something different. After two hours of waiting for their father to return, they were surprised that between his huffs and puffs he had decided no further punishment was necessary because Izayoi did mention to Inutaisho that Inuyasha had been following Kiara and Sesshomaru around, sometimes whining, for hours and hours. She suggested that maybe what had happened was partly her fault because she had been so busy talking care of the house and sorting through Inutaisho's various souvenirs, something he had requested that she do. So a few months later, all their work finished, Kiara and Sesshomaru decided to follow one of their father's own lessons in how to exercise control.

Inutaisho had once said that he gained control of many demons through deception, diversion and 'dropping the bomb'. Kiara and Sesshomaru decided to practice these skills by using Inuyasha as the demon which they had to gain control over. It didn't take them long to think up their plan. The plan was well-thought-out and both of them believed that it would not only work but that it would be fun for them. Of course, they had to come up with a good reason why they had to 'control' Inuyasha. Although their younger brother didn't exactly pester them, he did at times when wanting to stay with them longer than they had planned, mention with a smirk on his face how he just loved to fly. After a while, Kiara and Sesshomaru began to consider Inuyasha's comments somewhat like blackmail. Knowing that their father wouldn't stand for blackmail, they decided that applying the D.D. and Bomb technique as long as they were careful that no one would get hurt might actually get praise from Inutaisho for quick thinking.

So one day after a meeting of various demons at their estate, Izayoi was left with sorting out a collection of objects and information left for Inutaisho to go over when he had more time. Because of this, she had little time to watch Inuyasha. Although he was supposed to stay in one of the playrooms and teach the demon parrot – that had been left as a gift to Inutaisho – to stop swearing, he wandered outside and decided to ambush Kiara and Sesshomaru while they were practicing some of the battle moves that their father had instructed them to go over.

He stood there awhile saying nothing but soon he began interfering with various comments of what the two of them should be doing. This, of course, broke their concentration.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and said, "Don't you have a parrot as your project?"

Inuyasha then shrugged and smiled. "I guess so. But it doesn't fly. And I love to fly."

With a quick glance to Kiara and a similar glance back to Sesshomaru, the two of them realized that their plan needed to be put into action right at that very moment.

"Inuyasha, since you're done with your parrot project, how would you like to help us with something?" Kiara asked. Then she added, "It's something we really need your help with."

Inuyasha perked up a bit. "Yes! Can I really, Oneesan!"

Kiara nodded.

"We were playing with an amulet that Father gave us after our mother died, and we were throwing it," Sesshomaru said. "I didn't have a good aim and the amulet fell into the well when I tried to throw it to Kiara."

Inuyasha gasped. "What can I do?"

"You see, we're too big to do this. You're the only one who is small enough. We can harness you to a rope and slowly lower you into the well so that you can get the amulet." Kiara told Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha looked as if he was hesitating, Kiara and Sesshomaru both began rubbing a finger to their eye and sniffing a bit. With wide eyes, Inuyasha said, "Are you crying?"

Kiara then replied, "Well …" she sniffled. "… a little …"

Sesshomaru nodded.

Inuyasha then looked as if he was thinking hard and said quickly, "Are you afraid of what Daddy might say?"

Sesshomaru then put an arm across Kiara's shoulders and pulled her close. "No … but it was our …" he sniffled. " … our mother's …"

Kiara then added, "I'm sure you wouldn't want to lose something from your mother … would you?"

Kiara and Sesshomaru both watched Inuyasha straighten his shoulders and shake his head. The deception part had worked. Now it was time for the diversion.

When Inuyasha then said that he might do it, but that he wasn't sure, Kiara and Sesshomaru looked at their younger brother with hope in their eyes and smirks in their mouths. They led him over to the well to show him how easy it would be and made sure to show him exactly why he could do this and they couldn't. Once it seemed that Inuyasha agreed, Kiara demonstrated with Sesshomaru exactly how they would tie the rope around his waist. Sesshomaru then got on top of the side of the well and sat down to show Inuyasha how easy it would be for him to slip down, making sure to also show him how Sesshomaru himself was just too big.

Kiara then bent down and looked Inuyasha in the face and said, "We really would appreciate your help." Then, with a mild desperation in her voice, she added, "We have no one else to turn to!"

With a quick nod, Inuyasha agreed. The diversion was set. So they began.

Kiara and Sesshomaru tightly tied the rope to Inuyasha's waist. They picked him up and began to slowly lower their younger brother down the well. The two of them began to snigger as they lowered the rope. The only thing that Kiara and Sesshomaru could hear besides their own sniggering was Inuyasha's desperate screech exclaiming, "I can't find it! Ow! A rock!". The twins continued to snigger to each other, despite Inuyasha's screeches coming from inside of the well as he searched for something that he would never find.

They were about to hoist him up when all of a sudden they heard a gasp and a blood-curdling scream from beside the estate.

"WHAT IT BUDDHA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?"

Kiara and Sesshomaru were both startled, and gasped as they saw Izayoi coming towards them from the estate. Her screaming had made the two of them jump, and their grips had loosened from the rope and they both felt a burn to their hands and realized that Inuyasha was going farther down the well. Kiara and Sesshomaru both yanked him back up, the two of them pulling so hard that when Inuyasha was yanked out of the well that the twins fell flat on their backs.

Drenched, soaking and sobbing, Inuyasha grabbed his mother's hands. Izayoi picked him up and brought him to the estate, saying over her shoulder, "The two of you better – and I mean better – have a really good explanation this time!"

When Kiara was about to get up, Sesshomaru lay an arm across her chest.

"Don't even bother," he said. "I'm sure Father will be here soon. And we'll be right back down here anyway."

Kiara sighed. "Now we've gotta get ourselves out of this mess."

They were lying there for a while, both of them humming a traditional song of death. When a shadow fell across them from one side, they looked up to see Inutaisho, his arms folded at his chest. He was staring towards the well, so neither of them were sure of the expression on his face.

Kiara then quietly said, "We're sorry, Father. It's just that we –"

"Deception, diversion and 'dropped the bomb', right?" Inutaisho asked.

Sesshomaru and Kiara just nodded. They heard their father take a deep breath. They weren't quite sure how deep. Deep enough to have them on their backs for another hour? Deep enough to have them suspended down the well for a night? Or maybe deep enough for Inutaisho to use them for target practice at another time? Then they heard him laugh.

"You two don't know how lucky you are to have the brother that you do," Inutaisho told them. "Sesshomaru, do you think what you did to Inuyasha was right?"

Sesshomaru had to think for just a second before he said, "As a brother, no. But as a demon, well? Sort of?"

Kiara and Sesshomaru saw their father nod. However, when Sesshomaru began to get up, Inutaisho said, "Stay there!"

Inutaisho cleared his throat and then said, "And now for you, my dear Kiara. Do you think what you did was right?"

Kiara just said, "No, Father. We abused our power, didn't we?"

She peered up and saw her father nod.

"You may get up, Kiara," Inutaisho said. "What I would like you to do is just go to Inuyasha and tell him that you hope he's not hurt, but that you needed to practice a technique that I had taught you." When Kiara didn't say or do anything, Inutaisho added, "I suggest you do that right now, Kiara."

Kiara got up and hustled off towards the estate.

Inutaisho then walked around and sat and leaned against the well. Sesshomaru wasn't very sure if he should say anything, but he certainly wasn't going to move. Finally, with a very quiet breath, Sesshomaru muttered, "Father? How long are we gonna stay out here like this?"

"Power is a dangerous thing. And unless you understand that power should only be used for good or for protection, you are basically powerless. Since I don't want any child of mine to be powerless, Sesshomaru …"

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to do because he heard Inutaisho chuckle. Sesshomaru knew that this was going to be either dangerous or very embarrassing. So he took a deep breath and said, "Father … do you want me to spend a day with Yoshi or a day with Aunt Kagome?"

Inutaisho then stood up straight, reached his arm down to help up his son and said, "The choice is yours, my dear Sesshomaru. Because both of them will be equally embarrassing for you, and leave you equally powerless for the day."

* * *

Torturing, huh? Review if you liked it!


	10. Kiara's Confession of Love and Aunt Kago...

**A Few Months Later:**

Kiara and Sesshomaru left their estate to go to their secret spot in the forest after they finished their studying for the day. Their secret spot was a waterfall – that went into a lake – that was in the middle of the forest. Behind the waterfall was a deep cavern that nobody except the two of them knew about. Over the years, Kiara and Sesshomaru had made the waterfall and the cavern like a second home for them. They loved being there and most of all, nobody could bother them.

Once the two of them got to the waterfall, they immediately ran into the cavern. They sat down against the wall at the end of the cave (which was probably a half-mile walk).

"You're hiding something," Sesshomaru said. "I can sense it."

"Uh …" Kiara said. "What would I be hiding?"

Sesshomaru laughed and put his arm around his sister's shoulders. Kiara aggressively shoved Sesshomaru's arm off of her shoulder, and in the process, hit her brother in the face.

"Why did you do that?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kiara turned her head so that she wasn't facing Sesshomaru. "I am not hiding anything,"

Kiara blushed. She felt her whole face grow hot. She kept turning the other way whenever Sesshomaru tried to look at her face. Kiara soon had enough and shoved Sesshomaru against the dirty ground.

"Kiara!" Sesshomaru whined as he dusted himself off. "Why are you being such a jerk?"

"You're bothering me," Kiara replied. "I'm not hiding anything … per say …"

Sesshomaru smirked and tugged on his sister's silky silver hair. Kiara, who always took great pride in her hair, rapidly turned around and revealed her face.

"You're blushing …" Sesshomaru said.

"Do not ever … EVER … pull my hair again!" Kiara snapped. "How can I get you to stop bothering me?"

"Admit it," Sesshomaru said. "Admit you have feelings for Hakkaku. You don't wanna be like me and hide your emotions, do you?"

Kiara sneered at her brother. "Fine. I have feelings for Hakkaku. Now will you stop bothering me about it?"

I knew it! Sesshomaru thought.

"Sure," Sesshomaru said. "Wanna play in the lake?" He got up and put his hand on Kiara's shoulder.

"Yeah. Okay." Kiara replied. The two of them went to the lake and fooled around in the water for a while before they headed back to the estate.

**The Next Day:**

Hakkaku came over that day to hang out with Kiara and Sesshomaru. Right away, Hakkaku ran off with Kiara and Sesshomaru into the backyard. The three of them sat in the grass and started talking about a demon battle that took place at a demon slaying village.

"My father nearly got killed by this demon slayer," Hakkaku said. "I'm telling you, those humans are strong."

"We got killed by humans, remember?" Kiara said. "Surprisingly, there are a lot of strong humans."

After Kiara and Sesshomaru told Hakkaku about their latest (and only) tricks on Inuyasha, the three of them got bored and tried to think of something interesting to do. Then, Sesshomaru remembered that Izayoi had a dress form that she never used anymore. He came up with the idea that they dress it up as a human and start practicing with it.

"That's a good idea!" Kiara exclaimed. "It's more realistic than practicing on thin air!"

"Wouldn't your stepmother get mad?" Hakkaku asked.

"Nah," Sesshomaru replied. "She probably doesn't even remember having the dress form."

Kiara and Sesshomaru went to the storage room and sneaked out Izayoi's dress form. They brought it out far out into the backyard. Hakkaku was there, waiting for them.

"Let's make this more interesting," Hakkaku said. "Let's dress this up as someone who we hate."

Kiara and Sesshomaru both snickered. The two of them thought that it would be a great idea.

Hakkaku said that he wanted to dress it up as a babysitter who he used to have. He said that she wore a scarf around her shoulders and that it was tied in the front, kind of like a huge necklace.

"No, it's our stepmother's dress form, we're dressing it up like our aunt Kagome," Kiara said.

Sesshomaru burst out laughing. "Yeah! She wore a silky scarf that she made look like a flower that she pinned to her shoulder. Hakkaku, Kiara and I are gonna get some clothes, wanna come with us?"

Hakkaku nodded. The three of them went into Izayoi and Inutaisho's bedroom and started searching through Izayoi's clothes. They picked clothes that Izayoi rarely ever wore, and took off to get back to their project with the dress form. Kiara, Sesshomaru and Hakkaku laughed hysterically as they made the dress form look like aunt Kagome.

The three of them started to use their energy whips to practice on 'Aunt Kagome'.

"Aunt Kagome – chapter five, section three! Table manners! What is it?" Kiara demanded of the dress form. "You don't know? Too bad!" She whipped the dress form, only light enough so that she wouldn't destroy it from the energy whip's mass power.

And on, and on and on 'Aunt Kagome' paid dearly during their twilight of fun. However, once it got dark, amid all of their laughing, Hakkaku noticed some bright flashes in the western skies.

"Hey! Firecrackers! Let's go check it out!" Hakkaku exclaimed. He pointed to the flashes in the sky.

"Where are we gonna put this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Let's put it behind that storage shed where Father keeps all of his swords and stuff. Izayoi never goes there and Father never goes behind the shed, just in it." Kiara replied.

The three of them quickly chucked the now half-destroyed dress form behind Inutaisho's storage shed and ran off to check out what was going on with the firecrackers. They had a great time when they were seeing what was going on with the firecrackers. On the way back to the estate, Kiara and Sesshomaru dropped Hakkaku back off at his house. When they finally got back home, Kiara and Sesshomaru knew for sure that it was very, very late into the evening.

"Where the hell have you been?" Inutaisho asked.

"We went to see the firecrackers with Hakkaku," Kiara replied. "We brought him back to his house on our way back."

"We're sorry, Father, but firecrackers are rarely ever shot around here," Sesshomaru said.

Inutaisho rolled his eyes. "Okay. Just tell me next time when you go out of the yard. I didn't know if you two ran into some demon that had a grudge against me and that the two of you got your heads cut off."

* * *

You won't believe what happens in the next chapter! Please review! Oh, and the Hakkaku in my story isn't the same as the Hakkaku who's the wolf demon with Koga.


	11. The Decapitated Body

For all of you who were wondering exactly what Kiara looked like, I posted a picture of her that I drew on MS Paint. The picture is posted on fanart-central if you want to see it. **

* * *

A Week Later:**

Kiara and Sesshomaru had completely forgotten about the dress form. However, forgetting about it was the wrong thing to do. A week after they had used their whips to destroy 'Aunt Kagome', it happened. The two of them were surprisingly not doing – or planning – to do any tricks on anyone. They were just innocently studying some demon attacks when they were alerted with a terrified blood-curdling scream.

"INUTAISHO! THERE'S A DECAPITATED BODY BEHIND YOUR STORAGE SHED!"

It was Izayoi. At first, Kiara and Sesshomaru didn't realize what exactly happened. The looked out the window to see their father run over to their stepmother. He saw what was the decapitated body and burst out in laughter.

"Looks like it's been energy-whipped to death!" Inutaisho laughed.

Kiara and Sesshomaru looked at each other. "I know where this is going," they both said. "Uh-oh,"

"KIARA! SESSHOMARU!" Izayoi screamed.

The two of them cautiously made their ways over to where the 'decapitated body' was. It was, of course, the dress form that Kiara, Sesshomaru and Hakkaku dressed up to look like Aunt Kagome. The clothes on the dress form were practically ripped to shreds and the dress form itself was barely in one piece. A few more whips from Kiara and Sesshomaru would turn the dress form into five or six pieces.

Where's Hakkaku when you need him? Kiara thought.

Izayoi looked at them with a burning glare. The burning glare was even able to send a shiver down their backs, even though Izayoi was a human. As Inutaisho continued to laugh hysterically, Izayoi began to scream and yell at the twins as she pointed to rips in the clothes and rips on the dress form. She screamed about how it was hers and went on and on and on. However, Inutaisho's laughing made Kiara and Sesshomaru to find the situation very funny. The two of them held in their laughter and looked at their father, who was standing a few feet behind them.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Izayoi snapped. Kiara and Sesshomaru quickly jerked their heads back so that they were looking at their stepmother.

Izayoi continued her screaming, yelling, snapping and pointing. Kiara and Sesshomaru were again distracted from their stepmother when Inutaisho started using his own energy whip to whip a nearby tree. He was also making noises like "Ow!" and "Ugh!" as if he was pretending to be hit by his own whip. Once again, Kiara and Sesshomaru looked at their father and had a very hard time holding in their laughter.

"KIARA! SESSHOMARU! LOOK AT ME!" she snapped. The two of them jerked their heads back to face their stepmother again. Izayoi continued her screaming. Or at least until Inutaisho did the next thing that he did.

Inutaisho whipped the tree one more time and then exclaimed, "Oh! My head! My head!" in a dramatic way. Kiara and Sesshomaru couldn't hold it in any longer, they burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard that they fell to the ground. Izayoi kicked the dress form out of frustration and angrily stormed over to her husband, who was now laughing with his children. Izayoi approached Inutaisho and punched him in the shoulder. Inutaisho stopped laughing. Despite the fact that he was a demon, the punch hurt. Kiara and Sesshomaru stopped laughing, too. They were afraid that their stepmother would punch the two of them, too. However, that didn't happen. Izayoi just focused on beating up Inutaisho, and once Kiara and Sesshomaru realized that, they made a run for it.

They ran to the porch that was on the other side of the house and sat on the porch, leaning against the wall to the estate.

"I have a bad feeling that we'll be dealing with Aunt Kagome for at least two weeks," Kiara told Sesshomaru.

"I'm afraid you are right," Sesshomaru sighed. He put his head on Kiara's shoulder. Kiara put her arm around her brother.

Inuyasha soon ran onto the porch to see Kiara and Sesshomaru cuddling with each other. They didn't know that Inuyasha watched the whole scene from looking out the window. When Inuyasha came out, he was giggling. He sat in front of them and looked at them with wide eyes and a smirk on his face. The little boy's dog ears twitched as he started to giggle again.

"Shut up, Inuyasha," Kiara and Sesshomaru both groaned. They knew why Inuyasha was giggling in the first place.

Inuyasha stopped giggling. He knew that he would really get his older siblings aggravated if he kept giggling. After the well experience, Inuyasha didn't really want to make Kiara and Sesshomaru angry. He had no idea what other schemes they might have been planning. Especially Kiara, who came up with their little schemes about seventy percent of the time.

"Can I sit with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fine," Kiara replied.

Inuyasha perked up and happily jumped to Kiara's side. She put her hand on Inuyasha's head and pet his ears. It tickled so Inuyasha laughed.

"You won't be alone with Aunt Kagome anymore. Mother said I'll have to be showed manners by her next time she comes." Inuyasha said.

* * *

Please review. 


	12. Endurance Test

I haven't been able to update for a long time because of the new website setting. My stories didn't come up, but now they do, so I can update. I already updated Babysitting Demons, and now I'll update on this. Oh, and I changed the ages. Sesshomaru and Kiara are 12 and Inuyasha is 4. I decided to give them an 8-year age separation.

* * *

Kiara and Sesshomaru had been looking forward to this for so many years. Even when they were toddlers, they have heard about the endurance tests that demons would be given at a certain age. These endurance tests were very important, however, neither Kiara nor Sesshomaru knew why. When they were small, they had asked their mother and father, and their parents told them that nobody really knows what the importance of the testing was. Anyway, Inutaisho was going to give them these endurance tests, since they had turned twelve three days ago. Kiara and Sesshomaru waited for their father in the backyard early that morning, both of them anxious to see what Inutaisho had in store for them.

Inutaisho came to them with two trays. He explained the first test to them that would be to test their physical strength. They were to hold these trays as long as they possibly could, while he kept adding items to put on top of the trays. Kiara and Sesshomaru each took one of the trays and held it. Inutaisho left them out in the backyard for a minute, and then returned with his arms full of pieces of wood. He piled half of the wood on Kiara's tray, and half of the wood on Sesshomaru's tray before he once again left them out there. About fifteen minutes later, both of them were still holding the trays full of wood. Inutaisho went outside to find them. This time, he put plates and books on top of the wood piles. The trays were getting heavy, but Kiara and Sesshomaru still held on.

"This is getting heavy," Sesshomaru said ten minutes after the plates and books were added.

"Yeah," Kiara agreed. "But we have to keep holding on."

Five minutes later, Izayoi came out to find them now struggling to keep holding the trays.

"I think I need these books and these plates," she said. She took a couple of small plates off of each of the trays and went back into the estate. Surprisingly, it helped, and it became easier for them to keep holding on. Inutaisho came back out to check on them a minute or two later. This time, he had rocks, which he dumped on the two trays before going back into the estate. The rocks made it even harder than the books and the plates. Inutaisho had taken rocks that were small, but still remarkably heavy to dump on the trays.

But Kiara and Sesshomaru still stood there, the sun beating down on them. They were hot, tired and again, struggling to hold the trays. But Izayoi came out and took some of the rocks off of the trays before Inutaisho came back with even more stuff. This procedure went on for at least an hour and a half longer. Inutaisho brings something heavier, Kiara and Sesshomaru struggle; Izayoi comes and takes some of the stuff off. The last time Inutaisho came back to check on Kiara and Sesshomaru, he was astounded.

"How the hell did you two do that?" he asked. "I didn't even hold on for that long! Put the trays down, it's time for the next test."

Inutaisho lead Kiara and Sesshomaru at the far end of the estate for the second test. He led them into a large room where Jaken was standing in.

"Jaken?" Kiara and Sesshomaru both said.

"That's right," Inutaisho told them. "You two have to stand against one of the walls and stay still in one position. This tests patience. Jaken will annoy you while you stay still, standing against the wall in that one position, so get comfortable. However, you can shake your head, nod and shrug, but you can't talk."

Kiara and Sesshomaru got in comfortable positions. Inutaisho then came over to them and took their boas off of their shoulders.

"You can't use these in this test," Inutaisho said.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because Ja—" Inutaisho said, but then stopped himself. "Because you just can't. The test will begin." Inutaisho left the room, carrying Kiara and Sesshomaru's boas.

Jaken smiled. This was the perfect time for him. He could annoy Kiara and Sesshomaru without getting beaten to a pulp by them. First, Jaken did imitations of them from when they were babies. He imitated them crying, which consisted of Jaken sitting on the floor, covering his face with his arms and every once and a while pounding on the floor and pouting. Kiara and Sesshomaru narrowed their eyes, but weren't that annoyed by this part of the test. Next, Jaken imitated them when they learned how to walk. Jaken fell on his face, fell on his ass and even waddled face-first into the wall. The face-first into the wall part of the imitation was followed by imitated screaming, crying and sniffling, which was actually a lot like the scene that Sesshomaru had made when he had walked into the wall when he was a year old. This still didn't annoy them much, for neither of them ever remembered doing any of the things that Jaken did. They thought that the imp was just making them up.

Jaken then flashed them a huge grin when he got ready to do his next impression. This time, it was of Sesshomaru when he was sick. Sesshomaru usually got stuffed ears when he got colds and when he was Inuyasha's age, he constantly complained about it. Once when he was sick, he was sitting with Kiara and said that his ears were stuffed twenty-five times.

"My ears are stuffed! I can't hear you, my ears are stuffed!" Jaken imitated the voice that Sesshomaru had when he was four and walked around the room as he held his ears. "What? I can't hear you, my ears are stuffed! They're stuffed! I don't like it! My ears are stuffed! Un-stuff them!"

Sesshomaru growled. He was ready to pounce on Jaken and beat the crap out of the imp, but he stayed in the position that he had to stay in, despite how difficult it was. Jaken did a little bit more of the Sesshomaru impression, until he switched to Kiara. Kiara rarely ever got sick, but she did get sore throats on occasion. She never really talked when she had a sore throat, but she had talked before. Her voice had sounded raspy, and Jaken imitated it perfectly. He made her voice sound worse than it actually was when she had a sore throat, just to get on her nerves even more. Kiara gritted her teeth and stayed in the position. She wished that she could have picked up Jaken by his shirt and thrust him into the woods, but she didn't. She didn't want to fail the test.

Jaken then left the room for a little while and came back with a bunch of scrolls.

"Lady Kiara, do you want me to read the love letters that Hakkaku wrote to you? They're very interesting." Jaken said.

Kiara shook her head, her face starting to take on a pinkish tinge.

"Are you sure, Lady Kiara?" Jaken asked.

Kiara nodded, her teeth gritting.

"Oh, okay," Jaken said. He then piled up the love letters and focused on another set of scrolls. "Lord Sesshomaru, these shoe designs are very well-drawn." He said.

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. Making shoe designs was his secret passion. He was always thinking of different kinds of shoes that he could wear.

"Maybe I'll show them to Lady Kiara. She'll get a good laugh out of them." Jaken teased.

Sesshomaru shook his head. He didn't want Kiara to see the shoe designs. Kiara was the kind of person who wouldn't let him forget about the designs. Sesshomaru was a very good drawer, but because Kiara usually went barefoot or in sandals, she would laugh about his shoe designs and she would never let him forget about them.

"You sure you don't want me to show them?" Jaken asked. "Your sister will be amused,"

Sesshomaru shook his head quite nervously as he cracked his knuckles. Beside him, he saw that Kiara was holding in laughter.

"Fine," Jaken said. He gathered up the scrolls and once again left the room.

Jaken left the room for a few minutes. When he came back, Kiara and Sesshomaru became enraged. Jaken came back into the room with their boas. He was flipping the boas around, sliding around on them on the floor and kissing them. Kiara and Sesshomaru felt their faces become red from anger. They were both gritting their teeth, growling and cracking their knuckles as they watched what Jaken was doing with their boas. The boas would stink of imp stench for sure and it would take some good scrubbing to get the stench out. Jaken continued to play with the boas as Kiara and Sesshomaru got angrier and angrier. Their mother gave them those boas when they were babies. The boas were two of the very few things that they had left to remind themselves of their mother. But they stayed strong. They refused to fail the test.

After a little longer of Jaken continuing to play with the boas, he called for Inutaisho. Inutaisho immediately got to the room and took the boas from Jaken.

"You two can move now," he said. "But you can't ever, ever, beat up Jaken nor do anything to Jaken because he did this. I'll wash the boas for you to get the disgusting imp smell out of them. You two can have lunch. When the sun starts to set, meet me outside at the tree where you played 'flying samurai' with Inuyasha."

Later that day, Kiara and Sesshomaru found their father at the tree.

"This is the final test. You two will hang upside down from a tree branch. You are allowed to communicate with each other in this test. I will come to you and tell you when you can come down. Good luck." Inutaisho said. He left once Kiara and Sesshomaru were both up and hanging upside down in the tree.

Kiara and Sesshomaru both hung there for about ten minutes, neither of them really saying anything to each other. Everything was peaceful until Yoshi came running towards them, the goat's horns was pointing right at their heads. Kiara and Sesshomaru screamed and lifted up their heads for dear life. Inutaisho came running outside after hearing them scream. He found Yoshi trying to get to Kiara and Sesshomaru's heads. Inutaisho got Yoshi out of the way.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Sometimes I hang melons up there and Yoshi and I play 'crack the melon'."

"Those weren't melons, those were our heads," Kiara said.

"I know, I'm really, sincerely sorry about that," Inutaisho said. He then left with the goat by his side.

"Was that part of the test?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kiara said that she didn't know.

They hung there for about another hour. Inuyasha then came by with a book in his hands.

"Can Inuyasha read?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure," Sesshomaru replied with a little bit of a sigh.

Inuyasha started reading the book. He stumbled over words and he read the book slowly. Kiara and Sesshomaru were becoming bored, but they didn't show it. They listened to Inuyasha's reading and realized that their four year old brother was reading sections from Aunt Kagome's manners book. Inuyasha, of course, didn't see anything of it. However, Kiara and Sesshomaru had read sections of that book as punishment from Aunt Kagome, and hearing that book made them want to throw up. An hour had passed before Inuyasha finally decided to stop reading from the manners book. He waved to them and went back into the estate, for he smelt that dinner was ready. Kiara and Sesshomaru were both hungry, they wished that the test was over. Fifteen minutes passed until Inutaisho came to get them down.

"Did we pass?" Kiara and Sesshomaru both asked once Inutaisho got them down.

"Yes, the two of you did very, very well," Inutaisho said. "I thought that you would do well, but to tell you the truth, I was surprised with how good you actually did. I'm proud of you two."

Kiara and Sesshomaru smiled.

"Can we have our boas back?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They're drying," Inutaisho told them.

Kiara and Sesshomaru headed back the estate so that they could eat. Inutaisho had gone far into the backyard to play with the goat. But then, as they were walking towards the estate, something took Kiara's attention. She felt something, as if she and Sesshomaru were being watched. It had to be in her head, right? It had to be her imagination. But then, Sesshomaru turned around.

"Do you feel that?" he asked.

"It feels like we're being watched," Kiara replied. She turned around, too. "It's coming from the woods."

"I don't smell anything," Sesshomaru said. "Do you?"

Kiara shook her head. All she could smell was the normal scents that she smelt every day.

"It's probably just in our heads," Kiara said, even though she had to admit that there was something strange about this.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru agreed. "Come on, let's eat,"

They went into the estate to eat, both of them knowing that something strange was going on. Little did they know that it was not just strange, but more than that. They had no idea who was watching them. But they would have never expected who it was.

The stalker who hid himself within the woods chuckled to himself. "Kiara, Sesshomaru, soon you will face the same tragic fate that your mother did …"

* * *

So, what do you think? I'm thinking of taking this story 2 different ways. I want my readers to vote on which option they like best. Here are your choices.

Choice #1: I can continue it on with it this way, with Kiara and Sesshomaru 8 years older than Inuyasha. I won't fast forward a few years into the future.

Choice #2: I can fast-forward a few years into the future, and keep the 8 year separation between Kiara and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. This version will have just as much action as the choice above, but there will be a lot of romance between Kiara and Hakkaku. This version will have character deaths. (not Kiara, Sesshomaru or Inuyasha)

I really like both of these choices. So vote on which one you like best when you review. So please review and vote. I would also like to know how many people like Kiara and Sesshomaru being 8 years older than Inuyasha. Right now, it might seem not to be a big change from the 6 year separation, but in later chapters it will be. So tell me if you'll like Kiara and Sesshomaru to just be 6 years older. I might change it back, it depends on how many people like it with them 6 years older and how many people like it with them 8 years older. But anyway, vote and review. I would really like your opinions so I can continue the story the way that my readers will prefer it. If you like 1 option better than the other or 1 age separation better than the other, tell me in your review. Don't just sit there hoping that I do it the way you like it, review and tell me.


End file.
